solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Krous (Drimfaw)
Overview A rather ugly looking drimfaw decorated in scars both new and old. His features are sharp and his expressions are usually filled with rage or malice. Despite this, he’s more of an annoyance than an immediate danger. While one of his main goals in life was freedom from the Yselnativa and to be the smartest mortal, he’s since failed in the latter and it’s basically driven him to only further resent all those around him. Appearance Standing at roughly three feet this ugly little drimfaw’s body is marred quite a bit, scars most prominently present on his back and more recent ones present on his face such as claw marks and burns. Background Born into slavery to the Yselnativa, his tasks usually consisted of assisting in hunting parties, something he was rather cocky about. You could think of him like a hunting dog in that he was over eager to run ahead and drive out animals, often though these animals would be far bigger than himself. This is where his scars mainly come from as he would agitate bucks, bears and wolves and immediately realize his error, turning to run and usually ending up trampled, pounced on or mauled. The reason for his continued survival would be due to the Yselnativa and other drimfaw that made up these little hunting parties. Technically he did owe his life to the Yselnativa due to this, though he’d never view it that way. Slavery was slavery. Krous is definitely an oddity for the drimfaw, being far more rebellious and outgoing than the rest of his kind which is sorta the reason why he’d manage to escape slavery without much difficulty. Another driving force for escape was the introduction of humans which let him know that the south was at least just as hospitable as his current living. So during one of his usual hunting trips he’d do his usual run ahead of the group to catch the animal the animal bit, but instead of spiting any animal he’d just keep running. He’d continue running till he was safely away from his oppressors which he was sure would survive with one less drimfaw. He’d travel south, resting and hunting when need be till he’d reach human civilization. Since arriving he’s mainly been a nuisance to everyone, biting or clawing many people who’ve came his way. Through events he had lost his voice, one of his most defining characteristics. Taking on more than he could handle, he'd end up with a bullet in his head. His presence hasn't ceased however as he lives out the torment of reliving his death over and over as a spirit. Known Associates Friends * None! Acquaintances *Krous has met a many number of people, too many to try and list. To Kill List in Order of Priority *Cirina *Gwyn *Archibald *Pyrnix Personality Spiteful and easily angered, especially when he doesn’t get his way, which is basically always. His avarice for knowledge is partially what drives him, though this has recently been trumped by his desire for revenge on those who have wronged him. It’s a toss up whether he’ll actually act on this or continue to just gripe and moan. Likes * Knowledge * Shiny things such as jewels and gold * When things go his way * Human-made meals Dislikes * Everyone. Seriously, I don’t think he’s met a single person he likes. Quirks * Easily frustrated or angered * Despite having no trust for humans, he can usually be swayed with promise of shiny things, knowledge and occasionally food Other Theme Music Link OOC Notes Played by _Barley_ Category:Characters